Pokemon : Mystery After Dungeon
by Mana's Madness
Summary: They knew the consequences of saving their worlds. Unfortunately, they didn't know the consequences of returning. Now both human-turned pokemon find themselves fighting a new enemy, and two dimensions clash in a race against the clock to stop a new foe - or are they the one behind everything from the start? PMD Blue Rescue Team and PMD Explorers of Sky crossover. T for language.
1. Farewell

**TO GUEST REVIEWERS HERE TO SEND CRAP:  
**

**Just... Stop. If you disagree with positive feedback I give on a story, just know that I don't care. If you have the immaturity to STILL say something pointless to me, say it to me through a PM. DON'T YOU DARE TAKETHE COWARDLY ROUTE BY REVIEWING MY STORIES JUST TO TELL ME THAT YOU THINK SOMEONE ELSE'S STORY IS CRAP. OR, IN THE CASE OF REGULATOR, STOP TRYING TO TURN LILYFLOWER666's reviewers against her. Even if you mean well, I don't see how she's stealing the other story. To Not An Enemy, if you're reading this, which I highly doubt, it's cold to tell me I shouldn't say nice things about an author who's wrote a pretty damn brilliant story, just because you claim to have read better. Anyone else got anything to say to me? Tell me through a PM. Reviewing is meant for feedback on a story, NOT so you can tell me you don't like a story someone else wrote. **

**TO EVERYONE ELSE: Sorry about that, and excuse the language. Lots of flamers of other stories seem to be using this one to send me guest reviews completely unrelated to this fic, and it annoys me when I think I have a review for my stories and they're finally getting more popular, only to find out it's some jerk with no life who feels that it's reasonable to complain to me about a story they dislike. I'm deleting these reviews as they appear, but I'd rather they stop. Anyway, enough ranting, I'm sure I'm making you uncomfortable ^^" Sorry!**

**Hi! This is actually a story I wrote about 15 months ago, but I lacked the motivation to write it and a few days ago I decided to discontinue the later chapters and keep only the first few. I submitted this story on my deviantART account (CatstarTheRiolu, if you are interested), but 17 chapters got submitted here, too. Anyway, I decided to edit and update the chapters that I'm keeping, and get a lot of character development done, this time! XD Now, enjoy!**

**_Summary: They knew the consequences of saving their worlds. Unfortunately, they didn't know the consequences of returning. Now both human-turned pokemon find themselves fighting a new enemy, and two dimensions clash in a race against the clock to stop a new foe - or are they the one behind everything from the start? PMD Blue Rescue Team and PMD Explorers of Sky crossover._**

* * *

She was dead.

...Wasn't she? Then why was she aware of her surroundings?Why could she still hear? Touch? She opened her eyes. She could still see, too.

But wasn't she dead?

She looked around to see pokémon stood around her, and she finally remembered who she was, what she was doing. It came back in a rush; her transformation from human to pokémon, meeting her first friend in this new world, Pikachu, forming a rescue team, known as Team Sapphire, being on the run, beating Groudon and saving Team ACT, the meteorite, Rayquaza... Rayquaza shattering the falling star with his Hyper Beam. But... Didn't it kill her? From her still existent senses, she came to one conclusion; no. She'd been... Saved?

"Catstar!"

She turned to face a worried-looking yellow pokemon groggily, still slightly uneasy on her feet after all that had happened.

_'Pikachu...'_ She smiled at him. Well, it looked like her partner had survived, too.

"Catstar! I think Gengar saved us..." Catstar felt a pang as she heard this, but she didn't know why. Pikachu looked distant for a moment, before becoming his cheery self again. "But anyways, we saved the world! Hooray!" He ended lamely, and looked slightly sheepish, making her laugh. Her shot her an embarrassed look.

"I'll shoot my Water Gun to kickstart this party!" Blastoise announced. Blastoise was a member of one of the various rescue teams who dedicated their lives to saving pokemon on a daily basis.

"Not near me!" yelped a local, known as Lombre. Everyone laughed. Octillery sneaked behind him, holding him in a tight grip.  
"Get him, Blastoise! I've got him so he can't move!" Everyone laughed, but Catstar remained distant. She remembered what she'd been told would happen... She closed her eyes, to think.

"The time has come, Catstar..." a voice suddenly said. She opened her eyes to see the translucent of Gardevoir before her, "Your role in the world has ended. If there was a way to let you stay here, I'd do everything to help you.  
"But I'm afraid there isn't. You'd best be saying your goodbyes... It's time for you to return to your world. To your real home." Tears filled her eyes as the psychic type faded away. Pikachu spun to face his partner.

"C-Catstar! What's happening to you?! Why are you surrounded in light?!" she looked down; sure enough, she could see small beads of light drifting up near her, then fading away as they streaked higher through the air, new bubbles of light forming near the ground. They were surrounding her tightly, trying to ease her gently into the air. They were weak in strength, but were gathering, more and more little beads of light appearing, getting bigger. Amber eyes flicked over to face her closest friend.

"Pikachu... I'm sorry I never told you. You know how Gardevoir has been coming to me in dreams? Well, she told me last night that this was my role. To save the world. Now my role's ended, I guess I have to return to the human world..."

"N-no!" Pikachu cried, tearing up.

"I can't stop this from happening, Pikachu." she gave a shaky laugh, "Believe me, if I could, I would. But don't keep your victory short-lived. I'll be out there somewhere... Wishing I still had you." She shielded her eyes. "(Oof, the light's getting brighter now... I'll never forget you... Farewell, friend.)" She soon felt the light finally gaining enough energy to lift her, feeling her paws raise from the ground slightly...

"You can't leave!" Pikachu wailed, "What abo- Aren't we friends?"

"Yes." She spoke firmly, with finality. She meant every word. "You'll always be my friend, Pikachu. I'll never forget you..."

"D-don't go..." PIkachu begged.

"I'm so sorry, Pikachu. I'm blessed to have met you..."

"B-but... What am I going to do now?!"

"Live. I'm so sorry... This is goodbye..."

"Catstar!" Charizard yelled.

"No! Catstar!" the youngest pokémon present, Caterpie, wailed.

"Catstar!" Jumpluff added, along with all the others. However, Pikachu never said anything, filled with too much anguish to manage. The Eevee saw as a huge bubble of light surrounded her, making it impossible to see but somehow not hurting her eyes. Her paws fully lifted off the ground as she began floating through the air. She felt weightless as she ploughed through the sky, soon leaving past the sunset, seeing the stars around her as she drifted...

"I don't wanna go..." she whined.

A voice filled her head. _'Now that your role is over... I can return to you what was lost.'_ With that came her memories.

_***Flashback***_

A girl casually laid back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was bored, that was for certain. Cardboard boxes filled her usually messy room, everything packed away. A small pokemon came to rest on her shoulder, looking at her with curiosity.

"Pika?" It was confused. Catstar smiled at her Pikachu.

"Hey, Sparx." She scratched its ear affectionately, still staring upwards. "I know you don't wanna leave, but we went through this last night. Mom wants to move to Unova, and we travel a lot after all... Right?"

"Pi..." She took this as an agreement, which it usually was. She pulled the small mouse pokemon closer to herself.

"Don't worry. We'll be going together, after all."

"Pika!" She set the now cheerful looking pokemon down, sitting down on her bed.

"Go on, now. Go see if Mom actually remembered that she promised us pancakes for breakfast this morning."

"Pikaaaaaa..." A grumble.

"I am NOT being a control freak!" she huffed, standing up. He backed towards the door and she followed him, glaring at the pokemon playfully. "That's mean!" she gave Sparx a look, and he bolted from the room, making her giggle. She sighed from exhaustion, turning back, and her eyes widened slightly.

There, in the middle of her room, she saw a Gardevoir. She reached out to touch it cautiously, but her hand passed right through. She frowned, taking a closer look, and realized it was translucent, intangible. Her eyes widened considerably more as a feminine voice filled her head.

**'I'm not truly here. I am a spirit. And I am here on behalf of the pokemon world, Chosen One.'****_  
She shook her head frantically. "How is there a spirit in my bedroom?! What the hell do you mean by 'pokemon world'?! And what kinda cliché is this?! I'm not some 'Chosen One'!"_**

**"You are. I know you're freaking out right now-'**

"Damn straight!"

**'But you need to calm down. Please listen to what I have to say before denying us your help. Countless lives could be saved..'**

**_She paused to think. "...One question."_**

'Go ahead.'

"Why me? I'm not brave. I'm not strong, or powerful. How could I possibly be any use to anybody?" Laughter rang through her mind, and the Gardevoir looked slightly amused.

**'Maybe not physical strength, but strength of the mind. My master was banished to the other world for touching the tale of a Ninetails. You know of the legend, don't you?'****_ Catstar nodded in agreement._**

"They who touch one of Ninetails' nine tails will be cursed for a thousand years as punishment..."she recited.

**'My master did exactly that. He touched the tail of a Ninetails, but I saved him from the curse. Not I am the cursed one... Although, he fled, despite having the chance to save me. Now he spends his days in the pokemon world, as a pokemon, to pay for his crime. I still care for my master, but I can't offer him comfort. I can't do anything for him..."**

Catstar was deep in thought. Why did something sound so familiar? Suddenly, her eyes widened, as she realized; months ago, her closest friend from her childhood, a purple-haired boy, had vanished mysteriously. The last time she'd spoken to him was on the phone. His voice had been desperate, pleading.

/Cathy... Help... Something's happened.../

/What is it? Answer me, dammit!/

/It's Gardevoir... I did something terrible!/

/Answer the damned question! What happened?!/

/I saw a Ninetails. I didn't expect the curse to be true. I... I.../

/...You touched it's tail, didn't you? I told you to stop being so skeptical about these things!/

/*Sobbing* I know! It tried to curse me! But Gardevoir... It shielded me... And then... And then.../

/What? Tell me!/

/I... I ran away, okay?!/

/...WHAT?! Baka! How could you run away like that?!/

/I... Don't know! But there's something... I feel like I'm being watched... I don't feel safe anymore... And I'm scared, Cathy, I'm scared!/

/I... Stay calm! Don't be afraid! I'll come get you! Where are you?/

/Huh? Answer me! Please! Answer me! Kageno! KAGENO!/

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered. The phone line had then gone dead. She'd never heard from him again. "Kageno..." she whispered to herself. She saw Gardevoir nodding sadly, as if knowing exactly what was running through her mind.

**'Noroi Kageno wasn't a coward. I don't know what brought him to flee... My master was never a coward. But his presence in the pokemon world has also given me a connection to it. It is a world without humans. The pokemon there are in trouble. They need a savior, and that is... You.'**

"But I'm not brave... I'm not strong... I can't save anybody..."

**'Yes, you can. And you will.'**

"Take away my memories. Take away what makes me who I am, then. If you're willing to do that, I'll save your damn pokemon world." She smirked to herself; there was no way the psychic pokemon would agree to THAT. Which was why Gardevoir's response astounded her.

**'If that is what you wish... You won't remember anything. You will become a pokemon, knowing only your name, and that you weren't always what you will become. I will eventually be able to guide you, but this will be your adventure. Your story. Are you willing to accept these terms?'**

Upon realizing that Gardevoir was willing to go that far, part of her felt like declining, but for some reason, she felt compelled to accept. She folded her arms. "Fine, I accept your terms. Take me to this 'pokemon world'. Take me to Kageno." There was a nod, a bright flash of colored light, and both the pokemon spirit before her and the voice in her mind vanished as she was pulled from her home into a whole other world.

*Flashback end*

"I don't wanna leave..." she moaned again, "I want to stay longer... With my invaluable... Irreplaceable friend..." A voice suddenly filled her head.

"If this is really what you want... If you really feel this way...

Perhaps one day, you'll meet again."

* * *

Somewhere in the same time, in a dimension far away, a Riolu sighed. He had no idea... He had no idea what was going to happen to her, soon.

The Riolu, and her Shinx companion, had just set off down a rocky path, leading away from a place known as Temporal Tower. For some unknown reason, the tower had been collapsing, and the planet would have been paralyzed if the two of them hadn't have stepped in, collecting the five Time Gears, discovering the mysterious Hidden Land and fighting Dialga. The only problem was, she was from the future, and she had changed time, from the past. Meaning her timeline no longer existed. She knew she was going to disappear from existence, soon. Her life was drawing to a close.

But she just couldn't tell him.

No, it would hurt too much. He'd never let her go... He paused, realizing she wasn't following close by.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked. She was silent for a moment, before finally answering.

"...Nothing, Shinx. Coming." They hurried onward, the female pokemon following her partner away. However, she soon involuntarily slowed down, her feet dragging.

_'Why do I feel so heavy?'_ she asked herself. Worry clouded her silvery grey, but not blind, eyes._'Maybe... Maybe now that we've stopped the planet's paralysis, my own disappearance is drawing near...'_

"Come on!" Shinx said, "Let's go home... Wait... Catstar, what's happening to you?!" She suddenly saw light before her vision, in delicate little bubbles, before closing her eyes. It was time.

"I'm so sorry I never told you before, Shinx. But when you were checking the Rainbow Stoneship... Dusknoir told me, and Grovyle confirmed it. Since we saved time, I'm from a future that no longer exists... Meaning I'm destined to disappear. Forever."

"H-huh?!" Shinx looked shocked and hurt. "What do you mean?! Wh- aren't we friends?"

"Of course, Shinx. You'll always be my friend. Forever. Even when I don't exist, our friendship will be eternal. And remember, friends will come and friends will go, but keep them close to your heart and they never left your from the start... Heh... I rhymed... Take care. I... I... I'll miss you." She didn't get chance to say anything more as the light around her brightened. She would vanish soon. _'It's getting brighter...'_she said to herself, _'I won't get time to say anything, soon...'_ "Just... Take care. You have to live! Tell everyone about this; don't let history repeat itself. Tell everyone you know and everyone you don't. I'll miss you... For all eternity..."

Shinx's eyes filled with tears. "I'll never forget you, Catstar! Even if the laws of reality state I will, I won't! That I swear! I'll live my life as you said to... But... I can't say goodbye... That would be final... This isn't the end..."

He broke down in tears as soon as she vanished. She wasn't coming back to him.

Ever.

-  
_'Huh?! I thought I disappeared... Why am I conscious?'_

**'A gift... A gift before the end...'** The words rang through her mind, but they were not her own thoughts. Before she had the time to comprehend anything, a scene flashed before her eyes.

_***Flashback***_

It was like looking through frosted glass. A young girl ran over a fissure, grasping the hand of an infant as both girls ran for their lives. The world surrounding them was in complete darkness. Suddenly, just like that, the smallest girl released her sister's hand, and vanished from sight. The other girl didn't notice until it was too late.

The scene changed...

Looking a couple of years older, the girl stumbled slightly as she recovered from her fall from the black hole, which was shooting up sparks of blue. Her short black hair, tinted with a bluish hue, blew around her face from the impact of the dimensional hold behind her, before stopping altogether. There was no wind in this realm, after all. Nothing but darkness. No time, no light. Scared amber eyes peered out from behind the bangs that covered her right eye. She flinched as she saw a figure streak past her, and she clutched her Umbreon plushie closer to herself. Her breathing began to slow to an even pace as she lost sight of the figure, and she began to walk. Alone. Lost. Away from her only parent, and the pokemon she'd come to raise as her companion. A little Shinx she'd named Sparx. She screamed out as she found herself looking directly into a pair of dazzling yellow eyes, not filled with malice, but curiosity. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she looked at the creature that had somehow ended up stood before her, and came to the conclusion that it was a Treecko.

"Are you okay?" it asked. She screamed loudly as she came across the revelation -

**this pokemon could talk****_._**

She pulled herself away from the glasslike substance to look at her companions; a pink fairylike pokemon with large, emerald eyes and fragile, translucent light green wings, and a pokemon that looked very different from the little Treecko she'd met that day, but still had eyes in a comforting golden hue. She got to her feet (when did she kneel down?) and appraised the two, looking determined.

"Today we finish this," she said with determination. "We have all the locations of the Time Gears. Today is the day that we finally go back to the past." The thought thrilled her, to say the least. A time with... Well, that exactly. Time. Time, and light, and warmth, and joy. Nothing lurking in the shadows. No corrupted shadow pokemon to bring them down. She scratched the scar on the back of her left ankle. Several years ago they'd been brutally attacked by a large group of shadow pokemon and had barely escaped. As a human, she had no moves, and pokemon did not get affected as badly as humans did by weapons and other human annoyances. In fact, if a pokemon were a lot more powerful and deadly than humans. Even an attack from a weak pokemon could be enough to leave a human in a comatose state. Even a Tackle from a more powerful pokemon would be enough to result in a human's death.

Which is why Grovyle and Celebi guarded her with their lives.

Unfortunately, that time, a shadow Sneasel got too close, and managed to leave a deep scratch on her ankle. It took the other two several minutes to down the beast, and they managed to treat the gash slightly with a remedy of berries. Unfortunately, nobody knew how the shadows spread from pokemon to pokemon, or to humans, since Catstar remembered humans back in her world who had fallen prey to the primal side of the world. Maybe it was just insanity. Maybe it was an infection, but nobody knew. Grovyle was afraid that she could catch something through the scratch, but Celebi was skeptical, and was also trying to stay optimistic.

"My dear Grovyle," she scoffed at the time, "She's not going to go primal on us because of some stupid scratch, calm yourself!"

The only noticeable effect that she could think of was her eyes, which had once been amber, now a light grey colour. Not that she would ever mention that to anybody. It was hard to know who to trust and who not to, nowadays.

The three left the place they'd been hiding in, and Celebi closed off the 'window', which evaporated into nothingness in a shower of blue sparks, a refreshing glimpse of colour in a world too dark to see any. They walked around in the grey, lifeless land, headed for the forest. Catstar knew her companions would protect her. The three of them had been there for each other for about ten years, after all, give or take a few. Or at least, they would have been if time existed.

*Flashback End*

With that, she realized. She remembered. Grovyle and Celebi had told her and Shinx after escaping the present, which they'd called 'the future' at the time, that they'd been gathering the time gears. Now, she had the memories to prove it. Briefly, she wondered if Grovyle and Celebi were experiencing something like this right now, at the time of their own disappearance, their lives being erased from history. But then she realized; they had all their memories, anyway. Another flashback occured, surprising the now-Riolu slightly.

_***Flashback***_

"Get away from them!" she snapped, her long blue-black hair cascading down her face. The teen narrowly avoided another lunge of the Sableye, fury swipes grazing her cheek and tearing across her hair, making it dramatically shorter, and poorly cropped.

"Catstar, no!"

She flinched as Grovyle collapsed to the floor in front of her, wincing from the power of the attack sent towards her.

"Grovyle!" Two feminine voices cried out.

"Get... Out of here... Leave me behind! You two can do it!"

"No, we're not leaving you!" Celebi snapped. "You know I said I'd stay as a diversion! You two have to go!"

"I can do it instead..."

"No." Celebi spoke with finality to her words. There was no way he was going to be able to change her mind. "Cats' ability only works in the presence of a trusted pokemon partner. You know that partner is you. You're going to accompany her, and that's that. She launched a powerful Magical Leaf attack at the charging Sableye, who fell to the ground pathetically. She then turned to Grovyle, closing her eyes, wings glowing. Grovyle seemed to also glow for a moment, before Celebi collapsed to the ground, gasping.

"Run," she choked, "I won't let them get me. Run. Get out of here!" The two nodded, and Catstar scooped up the grass type into her arms as the two of them leapt into the blue and yellow glowing portal before them; the passage of time.

-  
It was all wrong. Celebi never said anything about this.

Darkness, darker than even the time they had just left. Pure darkness. Jet black. She felt someone grasp her arm, but she wasn't afraid. She could tell that it was Grovyle, and she gave an unseen nod through the ebony blanket of dark. Then, a voice.

**"How dare you try to ruin MY plans... MY WORLD!"****_ The voice sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes suddenly began to adjust to the darkness slightly when some kind of dark energy ball began to form in front of them; somehow it seemed darker than even the so-called pure darkness around them. She caught sight of a pokemon that looked so horrifying it could only be described as something from one's worst nightmares._**

Wispy, white 'hair' stuck up like a deadly kind of fire, with a spiked red collar, and cold, azure eyes. The being seemed to be truly darkness. She cried out in horror when she saw where the shadow ball was being aimed; right at-

"GROVYLE!"

Everything happened in a rush. Grovyle's eyes widened as she leapt in front of the creature. She braced herself for extreme pain, but all she got was numbness. She was slipping away... And then everything began to move again. Blue and yellow streaked past her, just how it was supposed to be. They were on a platform, streaking away from the monster. Grovyle looked at her in shock, and her knees buckles. She felt herself tumbling towards the edge, and Grovyle cried out her name. They reached for each other, before she was brutally torn away. Her shrieks became warped, lost, as she felt something happen to her. It was unexplainable.

To make things even worse, she swore she heard a voice in her mind, reaching out to her. It sounded so much like her own, but twisted, dangerous. It sounded frighteningly familiar to her, and she had no idea why.

\Finally... Freedom...\ A harsh laugh. \I'm finally free of you. And now, I'll make your life HELL.\

/No chance. You won't get away with this./

Another laugh. \Oh? Will I not? You can't do anything to stop me.\ And with that, the voice faded from her mind.

Meanwhile, sadly, Grovyle picked up something that was left behind.

A small, worn, Umbreon plushie.

* * *

***End of chapter 1***

**Was that okay? The flashbacks are completely new, and for some reason I really wanted to add Gengar x Heroine to this. Oh, and Gengar's name in this story, Noroi Kageno (In order of last name, first name here), roughly translates from japanese to 'Shadow's Cursed', (In order of first name, last name, Kageno Noroi) but you know how online translators are :/)**

**Any questions? Improvements? Feel free to ask! Updates should be every Thursday if everything goes right.**


	2. New Surroundings

**Sorry for updating a day late! Ah, well, it's here, now. Sorry for the short chapter; this is just a filler, really to get the characters to where they need to be. I didn't make many edits to the original, which I'll remind you is about 15 months old. All I did really was fix grammar, remove a character, make the middle scene (In italics) less long-winded and annoying, and improve dialogue. There were a couple other changes too, but barely noticeable. Anyway, I'll leave this note for now, and I'll just end my rambling by saying... Enjoy..?**

**_Summary: They knew the consequences of saving their worlds. Unfortunately, they didn't know the consequences of returning. Now both human-turned pokemon find themselves fighting a new enemy, and two dimensions clash in a race against the clock to stop a new foe - or are they the one behind everything from the start? PMD Blue Rescue Team and PMD Explorers of Sky crossover._**

**And no, I don't own pokemon, which I don't think I said last chapter. But would I honestly be writing FAN fiction if I did?**

* * *

The teen blinked. She could just make out the outline of a pokémon in front of her... A Pikachu. Her heart thudded in her chest. Was she still in the pokemon world, safe? Had she been given the opportunity to stay?

"Pika!"

...No. If she was still in the pokemon world, she would've understood what was said by the pokemon in front of her. This particular pokemon was not her partner from back there. She squinted slightly, and slowly, the pokemon came into view properly. This was Sparx, her pokemon companion from the human world. Sighing, she ruffled his fur, and staggered to her feet.

"Well, I'm back here... I'm human again." She looked around, confused. They were in a forest, which she didn't recognize. "Come on, you. Let's find out where we are!"

"Pi... Pika!"

_"Sparx, wait up!"_ Too late; Sparx was already out of sight and following would be hard, but she tore after him, anyway.

* * *

She groaned, her short-cropped black hair falling over her face. She blew her hair from her eyes and winced as she sat up; she was aching all over. Clearly, she must've still existed. She also appeared to be human again. Odd.

"Pi... Pika!"

She had no time to register what was going on as she was once again bowled over as a small yellow pokemon ran past her, seemingly not noticing her presence. She yelped in pain, and pushed herself up to a sitting position again.

_"Sparx, wait up!"_

In a blur of brown, green and blue, another teen ran past her, apparently in pursuit of the pokemon. Catstar's jaw dropped at the name. Sparx..? _'What's going on here?! Hmm... Well, her Pikachu ran away...'_

"Do you need help?" She asked. The other stopped, and turned around. What she saw made her jaw drop.

The girl's hair was exactly like her's had been before the Sableye's Fury Swipes had sliced a lot of it away, except for the fact that her's was brown, not blue-black. She had familiar-looking amber eyes, a green jacket that was several shades lighter than the one she seemed to now be wearing, and she was wearing identical ripped-jeans. Her face, however, gave the impression that Catstar was looking into a mirror, and she gasped.

"You- You're... You look like me! Oh my Arceus! Who are you?!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Catstar, now who the hell are you?!" they both said, again in unison.

The brunette double of Catstar finally managed to speak by herself, without Catstar also speaking. "Ok... How can you be me?! This is too freaky! Are you some kind of doppleganger? _Have you been stalking me?!"_

"I'm freaking out too here!" Catstar cried, "Anyway, I think we should get away from here... Wait, was your Pikachu called Sparx?"

"Yes... Why? And how did you know?!"

"Well, you kinda yelled out his name.. Also I have a Shinx called Sparx... Okay, this is really weird..."

"WHAT?!" the brunette Catstar yelped.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after exchanging information on what had happened to them in the past fifteen minutes, when they'd both woken up, they had set off in the forest, to find another clearing and discover a way out.

"Is it just me, or do you feel like someone's watching us, umm... Okay, what the hell should I call you? I can't call you 'Other Catstar' or 'Other me', no way am I calling you 'Catstar'... This is too confusing!"

"Well... I have dark hair... So... Ebony? After all, Ebony is a shade of black, so it kinda makes sense... And to answer your question, maybe you're imagining things..." In truth, she also felt like they were being watched, but the though made her shudder. Besides, being skeptical about it made her feel slightly better. Another thought struck her. "And just because you've come up with a name for me, don't go thinking that I'll just call you Catstar. I don't wanna be confused, either! So, you're getting a nickname, too!" The other Catstar rolled her eyes.

"Ugh... Fine. You pick, I suck at picking out names... _Ebony._"

"So do I," 'Ebony' scoffed. "But from what you've told me, you were an Eevee in the pokemon world, so 'Eve' it is,"

"Man, you're right, you _do_ suck at choosing names. How original."

"I can do worse," she growled.

"...Fine." They carried on walking, unaware that 'Eve' was correct about them being watched.

* * *

_He sighed. He was sure they were coming, and soon. All he could do was wait. As Arceus drifted down from the Hall Of Origin to the top of the Spear Pillar, he could sense them coming. He couldn't stop what would happen that day by escaping - no, he had to fight back, and hope fate was on his side. Running away would be cowardly. He descended from the air, awaiting the attack. He would be ready when they came._

_The dark figure approached him, blue eyes glowing malevolently. They stuck to the shadows, where they doubted Arceus would notice them. Unfortunately, they were wrong, and only just avoided the shower of pink meteorites that were suddenly showered in their direction. "Damn Judgement..." they growled, burrowing under the ground and leaping up from behind the Alpha Pokemon. Arceus managed to dart out of the way of the attack just on time, to his relief. Unfortunately, he found himself suddenly attacked again from the shadows. It seemed his attacker had brought more allies with them, which was not something he had been expecting, he realized in shame._

_"So," the aggressor smirked, pushing Arceus to the ground, "I finally have you!"_

_"Kill me, then," he choked. "End it."_

_The attacker smirked. "And just why would I do that? There's so much more to it than that... I mean, you're the most powerful pokemon in the world, by all rights. If I could control you, the entire world would be helpless to do anything to defy me!"_

_"I-I don't know what you are talking about," he lied, buying for time. Perhaps one of the Creation Trio would realize there was something wrong and come to aid. Hell, he didn't even care if it was__**Giratina**__ who aided him right now, as long as he could esape. If the figure was able to do what they intended..._

_"Oh, but you do, don't you? Does this look familiar to you?!" they smirked, holding an item that was all too familiar to Arceus._

_"Impossible. I had that destroyed millennia ago!"_

_"Ah, but you see, that's where my friends come in," they grinned, more pairs of eyes appearing from the shadows, surrounding Arceus, "You see, we were able to recreate it, make another, more powerful than any of the crystals ever created... And this is just the beginning."_

_"No..." groaned Arceus weakly as he felt himself lose control of his very being. Words rang through his head, and he was powerless to fight against his foe._

_**'You know what is needed. Go, now.'**_

* * *

Celebi woke up, confused. Her pink wings sparkled in the sun that she had been so mesmerized at just a few minutes ago, as she had looked at for the first time it with Grovyle just as... Just as they had begun to disappear. Her mind was jumbled up too much and she couldn't make sense of any of it. How was she still here? Then again, she didn't recognize where they were; she had travelled through a lot of the pokemon world during the times of darkness, and the scenery was not familiar at all.

She heard a groaning and turned to see Grovyle struggle to stand up, rubbing his head.

"Celebi? Aww, I have a massive headache... But how are we still alive?"

"I don't know."

"Well, look around, Dusknoir and the Sableye are here, too."

Celebi's stomach twisted into a tight knot of fear and anger for a second before remembering that Dusknoir and the others had decided to become a good pokémon, not long before they all disappeared.

"Well, Celebi," Grovyle began, "It looks like we're back. The question is, is Catstar...?"

"I hope so."

"But she isn't here."

"Well, dear Grovyle, maybe she didn't notice us and left already. Or maybe she's in another part of the forest."

"She's not the type to be unobservant, so I guess she's either..." he gulped, taking back that last thought, "Or she's just in another part of the forest, you're probably right."

Celebi smiled. "Good, looks like you agree. Now, let's find a way outta here." He nodded, and the two headed on into the dense forest that surrounded them.

* * *

**I probably could've done better, dunno. Sorry if you don't like it Q_Q If anything about this chapter ****_does_**** annoy you/confuse you, PLEASE tell me. And I'm not one to beg, so I won't, but I'd appreciate reviews; they're great motivation! Thank you to the guest reviewer 'Rt'. Since I can't reply to guest reviews I'll just reply here, instead, in case you're still reading this. Thanks for the support!**


	3. Old Enemies, New Adventure

**I AM SO SORRY! It's been so long since my last update. It's been more than three weeks! I think you can tell that at this point I'm going to stop saying updates will be weekly. Although I'll try to update when I can.**

**This chapter is short; almost 2000 words. This is a revised version of an old story, and I took out a huge chunk of text that quite ****_literally_** **is just Ebony telling Eve her life story. Along with some more crap that I don't think was very good in this chapter, pardon my french.**

**_Summary: They knew the consequences of saving their worlds. Unfortunately, they didn't know the consequences of returning. Now both human-turned pokemon find themselves fighting a new enemy, and two dimensions clash in a race against the clock to stop a new foe - or are they the one behind everything from the start? PMD Blue Rescue Team and PMD Explorers of Sky crossover._**

**I don't own pokemon and I don't make profit from this. So lawyers, go away. Unless you're just here to read this. If so, hey there! /shot**

* * *

**Bold - **Dreaming

_'Italics like this' - _Thoughts

_Other italics - _Emphasis

* * *

**"W-Where am I?"**

**Ebony looked around in confusion. Around her was... Nothing. There was no visible floor below her, no visible sky above. Her eyes wandered the seemingly never ending expanse of dazzling white space.**

**"Is this... A dream?" She gasped aloud as a pokemon began to appear out of seemingly nowhere. It was huge, mainly white with gold markings and arches around it's body, and intense emerald eyes. In a panic, she took a step backwards, forgetting about the absence of ground, and shot down like a bullet, plummeting far too quickly to be considered physically possible. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact-**

**_Thud._**

**...Well, that was lighter than she expected. Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself in a field of flowers. No mysterious white nothingness, no powerful-looking pokemon.**

**"...What the hell was that about?!"**

**"You mean this?"**

**She gave a start as she spun around to see the pokemon again, looking at her with a mix of curiosity, amusement, and something she couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, however, made her feel uneasy. After gaping for several seconds, she finally found her voice again. "...**

**_Arceus?!_"**

**The alpha pokemon chuckled, but something didn't quite seem right. "Yes, that's the name your people have given me. This is a dream, but you'll find this is very real. The message I have for you is crucial, which is why I have come to you personally, to show just how important this is."**

**"...What message?"**

**_'..There's something seriously not right with this.'_**

**"There's a... Situation. You see, now, despite time being put back to normal, now space itself is threatened. Due to your success at stopping the planet's paralysis, and because you wouldn't truly have left the plane of existence for a good few months in that empty space, I and the others in the Legendary Council thought it best to bring you back. Unfortunately, with the issues we've been having, you were brought to the wrong dimension."**

**"The wrong... Dimension..?!"**

**_'Great, so now I'm in a parallel universe?! This just keeps getting better and better...'_**

**"Yes, the wrong dimension. I trust you've met your parallel counterpart by now?"**

**"Yes... I have..."**

**"Good. Because we have a more permanent solution to our problem, now."**

**Ebony frowned. "Sorry if I'm speaking out of line, but you never mentioned what the actual problem**

**_was..._ Well, you said that there's something wrong with space, but that's all..." There was a slight hint of irritation in her voice, which she tried to hide in respect of the godlike pokemon.**

**"Ah. Well, you see, with the way things have been going lately, a rip has begun to form in the very fabric of space itself."**

**"A... Rip..?"**

**"Yes, a rip. If this continues, dimensions will collide. Humans and pokemon alike could be scattered all over the world, or other worlds without warning. Creatures that should not exist in this world could be brought here. Chaos will reign on an apocalyptic scale if this is allowed to continue."**

**Ebony's breath hitched. No wonder Arceus himself was here.**

**"But... What can I do? I'm just a teen, and I'm nothing special. Why me? And what exactly are you expecting me to do?"**

**"You're more special than you think. To answer two questions at once, the essence of crystals known as Imperium Crystals can be used to mend the tear." He held up a crystal, which appeared to be blue in color, but was glowing in an odd shade of purple. "This is a crystal that is currently having its essence extracted. So far, we have just the one. Unused crystals will be sky blue in color. There are three in the human world, and five in the pokemon world, giving us eight imperium crystals. Collecting these should just be like collecting the time gears, which will be a familiar experience for you.**

**_That's_ why you were chosen."**

**"Okay, so grab the crystals, mend the damage. Got it. But...**

**_How the heck do I get back to my own dimension?!"_**

**'Wait... Am I going back to the pokemon world for this? Back to Shinx and the guild..?'**

** Her heart felt considerably lighter knowing she'd get to see her friends again.**

**He chuckled for the second time since she'd first saw him. "Well, if you gather crystals from here first, we'll have more essence. So, gather crystals from both dimensions. When you have all that you can get from here, fate will put you on the path to returning. Good luck..."**

**She wanted to ask more, but at that very moment, she found herself waking up with a start.**

"...Was that just a dream? It seemed so real.."

* * *

_"Idiots! Stop that RIGHT NOW!"_ Dusknoir covered his face with his palm.

_'Idiots.'_

A large group of Sableye were tugging on a rather large ruby, trying to wrench it out of the grasp of the others.

"IT'S MINE! I SAW IT FIRST!"

"DID NOT! I WAS THE ONE WHO GRABBED IT!"

"HEY, THIS IS MINE, I AIN'T HAD ANYTHING TO EAT IN A WEEK!"

"AND WHO'S TO BLAME FOR THAT?!"

"YOU, YA GREEDY GIT! YOU EAT _EVERYTHING!"_

"SHUT UP!"

They all fell silent as Dusknoir yelled, dropping the oversized gem in the process. The Sableye who had been accused of eating everything slowly reached out and picked it up, only to have their hand swatted away by the enraged ghost type. "Grow up, all of you! We're leaving!"

"What about those kids, over there? The black haired one seems familiar..."

"Hey, isn't that Castar or whatever she's called?"

"I thought it was Catstar? Yeah, it looks like her!"

"Shall we go get 'em? I wanna chance to use my newly sharpened claws for something other than trying to cut gems!"

"Great idea! Let's g-"

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Dusknoir was livid. "Our previous alliance with Grovyle and Celebi was not a trick by the end of it. Therefore we are allies with Catstar now, too. Don't you DARE do anything. I MEAN IT."

"..." The Sableye were silent for a moment, before turning around and leaving without a word.

"W-What are you doing?! Get back here at once!"

One stopped, and turned to face him. "We're tired of being controlled by you. We do what we want." Nods from the others, and they were gone. He sighed, before he felt a claw tapping his shoulder. A lone Sableye stood before him, looking slightly nervous.

"I completely disagree with them. Should I try to talk some sense into them..?"

Dusknoir nodded sadly. "If you must, Keri..." She gave a grateful nod before she, too, was gone.

_'Great. And now I'm alone.'_ He sighed once more, walking away.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Eve asked suddenly, alarm in her tone, "Someone's there!"

Ebony put her finger to her lips. "Ssssh!" She hissed. "I'll go check it out; I think I saw who it was and I recognise them. Don't let your guard down."

"But-" Eve began, but her black-haired double was already out of earshot. She gave an annoyed huff, chasing after her.

Meanwhile, Ebony could see gleaming gemstone eyes watching her from the bushes.

_'The Sableye... I knew it.'_

"HEY!" She tossed a rock into the bush.

The sableye spun around. "Sable!" one cried, followed by the others, who immedietly began to chase her. Her eyes widened.

"...Oh, shit..."

"Sable!"

..Well, she was royally screwed, now...

"_...EVE!_" She started charging back to the clearing she'd left her duplicate in before, only to see that the girl was running towards her, anyway. "Go back the other way!" she shouted. "Incoming!"

"What the hell did you do?!"

"...I might've accidentally pissed off some Sableye..."

_"...WHAT?!"_

* * *

Eventually, the two were able to outrun the Sableye, taking refuge in a nearby cave. Now that they were no longer being pursued, Ebony had some time to think. Why were the Sableye also here, and more importantly, why was Dusknoir absent? Although it also brought forth a new surge of feelings. Those Sableye, like her, were also from the future. Everyone from that timeline had vanished from existence. So... If the Sableye were also brought back, wasn't there also a chance that Grovyle and Celebi were back, too..? She missed her team. The whole team. Her and Grovyle were partners in finding the time gear locations, but the trio wasn't complete without Celebi. And of course, after she became a pokemon, there was Shinx, too... And the rest of their exploration team.

_'Grovyle... Celebi... Shinx...'_ She was pulled from her thoughts as Eve asked a question.

"So... Who are those guys? You act like you know them."

It took a moment for Ebony to realize what the brunette was talking about. "...Oh, the Sableye? I've had a few rough encounters with them in the pokémon world."

"They seemed to recognise you though... If it was when you were a Riolu, how would they know it was you?" Of course, when they' discussed their pokemon lives the day before, they'd been sure to detail what pokemon they were.

"Well... They truth be told, I've lived most my life in the pokémon world, even as a human."

"...What?! How the heck is that possible?!"

"Well... Me and my mother used to live in Kanto, but there was a revolution in our town. This one guy lead a load of other townsfolk away for a mission to change time. The punishment for that was death. You see, living in a world of darkness leads people to go insane, and become complete shells of their former selves. It happens to pokemon, too. Nobody has control of it happening, it's like a disease, almost. A disease that targets the mind. These people or pokemon are known by many names, but the most common ones are shadow pokemon or people, or primal pokemon or people." She suddenly realized she was talking in the present tense. "Well, I mean, they _used_ to. Thankfully, that's all in the past, now. Well, the future but-"

"I get what you mean." Eve rolled her eyes in irritation, and Ebony gave a grateful nod.

"Good. Anyway, I told you yesterday about my special ability."

"The dimensional scream?"

"Good. You catch on fast. Anyway, my ability was a secret, and my mom didn't want them finding out, because they'd take me with them, and she was scared that I'd be killed. We ran away, far away from Kanto. We eventually settled in Sinnoh.  
"I had a sister. She was taken from me..."

"She died?" Amber eyes shone with sympathy, and Ebony shook her head.

"No. She just... Vanished. Without a trace. We were trying to get to an injured pokemon, which we could hear crying out. I found it... Named it Sparx... He was my companion from then on. It wasn't until years later that I ended up falling through a portal. It was blue, and provided a small amount of light. I was curious.  
"And my curiosity was what landed me in the pokemon world. So, you see, I wasn't _chosen_. You told me you_asked_ to become a pokemon. I didn't. I still don't understand how I became one after the accident..."

"What accident?"

Ebony sighed. Not even she was entirely sure what happened. All she remembered was Grovyle being threatened, her getting in the way, and then falling... Falling... A voice. And then nothing. Until she found herself on that beach. "I'm... Not sure. I can't remember much... But we were time traveling. And something happened. Grovyle... Something tried to kill him. I got in the way... And then that's when I found myself in the pokemon world."

"Interesting..."

"Yeah... I guess."

"One more thing." Eve stared at her, seriousness in her eyes.

"...What?"

"...Did Arceus visit you in a dream?"

_"...YOU TOO?!"_

* * *

**Looks like Eve had the same dream... But what's this? What seems so... Off, about Arceus? And what's really going on?**

**If you want a spoiler, if you find out what Imperium means you should be able to instantly figure out what's going on. And if you already know what it means or have an idea of what it means... Well then, you can figure it out!**

**I'll try to update again soon, but these take a while, and I'm actually trying to work on a 100 themes puzzleshipping drabble collection, two puzzleshipping fanfictions, and a story outline for yet another puzzleshipping story. As I think you can tell, I love puzzleshipping, and I want to be able to upload some YGO stories soon, since YGO is my new obsession. Hopefully, though, I won't leave you guys hanging like this again.**

**Please review! If I have people who I know are actually reading this, I'll feel more motivated to write! x3**


End file.
